VanVen: Meeting and Missing
by Xiorin
Summary: Squel to VanVen Ditching  xD


VanVen: Meeting and missing

Summary: Vanitas now loves Ventus but now that they are both in a relation Xion from his dark past appears out of nowhere and now Van doesn't know what to do.

I always wondered if I would ever see her again and now my wondering has paid off…

I was now in a relation ship with Ven we have been going out for a week and he finds it a big deal. That he now finally has a boyfriend blah blah blah he's starting to sound like a chick now.

"Hey Vani wanna go watch a movie?" I glared at him. "Why you glaring at me?"

"Do not call me Vani!" He frowned.

"Awww why not." I didn't want to think of her at this moment I loved her yes but I don't want my thoughts of her getting in the way of Ven and I.

"Just cause ok Ven." He made puppy dog eyes.

"But I wanna know why how come you won't tell me?" He wanted to know more about me lately but I wasn't willing to share my past like he was. The reason I reall didn't like how my past ended up and I also didn't want to remind myself of what had happened that day.

"I won't bug you ever again about it please tell me please, please." He was begging and I didn't want him to beg.

"I'll tell you later alright." His frown turned into a smile. He held out his hand with his pinky sticking out.

"You pinky promise." His tone was similar to a child's.

"Yes, I pinky promise." Out pinkies locked. "So what where you talking about a movie?"

"Oh I want to see this one." He pointed to the Tron Legacy poster in the entrance. "It looks so awesome!"

"Sure let's go see it you. You want to see it now?" He nodded. "Fine lets go in."

We walked in to see the theater empty. "Looks like we'll be getting the best seats in the house hu Ven." I guess it was empty because we were ditching again, hehe.

As we walked up to the counter to buy our tickets we saw Axel right there ginning at us.

"Hey Vanitas what are you and little look alike Roxy doing here?" Every time he sees Ven.

"Well, you big red head I'm here on a date with Ventus not you dreamy little Roxas alright." He waved his hand at me then handed us a soda.

"Alright fine if only I had him to myself but Sora had to take him." He ignored us and started talking to himself so we left.

We finished watching the movie. I wanted to go get something to eat but Ven dragged me to the plaza. I parked my red corvette and there was one store that stood out it was where everyone could see it. It was a bright pink color.

"Ven when did that horrible store get here?" Ven looked at me.

"How am I suppose to know, I don't really care for that kind of thing.'

"Your hungry right lets eat here."

We walked into the store next to it, a Chinese-Fast-Food restaurant. The moment I stepped in I froze.

Then the moment I looked inside; I saw her... I thought she was taken away from me for good. Five years later I see her in the most inconvenient place ever.

"Xion?" That name, I haven't said in five years, the name I would almost say when ever I found DS game in the dryer, the name that I missed saying.

I whispered her name under my breath and she turned. "Vanitas?" She gave a huge smile and came running to me.

"Vanitas, I can't believe it's you!" She hugged me tight. "It's so good to see you again." Her warmness was right beside me. I couldn't believe it. She was here.

"It's good so see you to Xion." I hugged her back and then let go. "Your back."

She nodded then looked at Ven. "Hello, there." She said smiling.

"Ven, this is Xion."

"I'm Xion, nice to meet you." She took out her hand for a shake.

"I'm Ventus, you can call me Ven." He shook her hand. And smiled back. Xion was never a social person like me but I would never imagine her introducing her self to just anyone.

For some reason I found this situation unsteady. Here I was with my boyfriend and here the girl I fell in love with I didn't know what to do. I was surprised to see Xion here, or even see her at all.

I wanted t o talk but I was to frozen for words. "Я никогда не думал, что увижу тебя снова." I spoke to her in Russian. We both learned it because no one else would understand our conversation.

"Вот что я думаю тоже." Most of my memories of her where still there, and most of the time and some time of everyday remember one thing about her. You could say Xion was in my head everyday.

"Но я вижу вас здесь Xion" I smiled when I said that. Ven just stared at me he had no clue on what I was saying.

"У меня есть вопрос, кто он?" She was asking about Ven I should tell her, I didn't like keeping secrets from her then and I would hate keeping them from her now.

"Xion он мой друг." She looked at me and smiled.

"Я вижу, так что вы, наконец, повернулась таблицы у нас?"She said the with a sarcastic tone.

"I guess." I stopped with the Russian. I looked over to Ven. He was texting.

"So Xion, you have a place to stay at yet?" She nodded.

"Ya I told Naminé and she's gonna throw me a party for me and Kairi." The moment she said Naminé Ven looked up and the moment she said Kairi she walked over.

"Hey Vanitas long time no see." I waved my hand to her as a hello there. Ven looked at Kairi and Kairi looked at Ven. "Hello."

Ven didn't say anything all he did was wave. Then he looked at me.

"So Xion lets go get some more clothes for the party kay." She dragged Xion out of the door.

"Bye Vani see you at the party alright." She waved happily as Kairi dragged her out and I waved back with a smile. When I turned to look at Ven he was glaring at me.

"What is it Ven." He looked away. "Ven what is it?"

"You let her call you Vani, when you didn't let me." He looked at me from the corner of his eyes. "Who is she Vanitas?" HE wanted an answer and I didn't know how to tell him.

"You mean Xion, she's a childhood friend, one I haven seen for years." He glared at me again. "What is it now Ven?"

"So is that why you let her call you Vani?"

"She was the first person to ever call me that and I never liked people calling me that but yet she still did, so it feels weird if someone else calls me Vani you know." That was all I had in mine right now but it was the truth she was the only that called me Vani.

"I see..." So now that I had that off my chest I wanted to sigh but then I knew that Ven would suspect something.

"So Ven, do you want to know something about the party?" his face lit up and he smiled. Naminé's parties were the best. But maybe that was because her sister was the one into the party thing.

"I would love to go Van." Of course he would 'love' to go there was nothing else he would rather think of that me taking him to a party.

With all the commotion we drove off to my brother Sora, I wondered how he would react if he found out Kairi was back.

"Hey Ven stay here would ya I need to ask Sora something." Ven nodded as I walked to Sora's front door. The moment I opened the door Sora was sitting down on the couch besides Roxas.

"Yo, Sora I gotz a bone to pick with ya." Sora looked at me the got up.

"I'll be right back alright Rox." Roxas smiled and continued to watch what ever the hell they were watching.

We walked into the kitchen and Sora gave a sigh. "Alright Vanitas, what is so important that you had to just walk right in through my front door?"

I head a knock on the door and noticed Roxas walking over to open it. "Sora, you remember Kai right?" He stared at me then nodded. Before Xion and Kairi moved Sora thought she was the one for him but after she moved he was just heat broken it was fairly obvious when he stayed over to my place for a bit because he missed her crying his heart out. But after two months me and him made an agreement; we be like brothers are suppose to be friendly and share a house for a bit.

He didn't like the idea at first but he didn't want to life with the man that helped take away his girlfriend.

"What about her Vanitas?" He was wondering why bring her up after all this time. I noticed Roxas talking with someone that was outside.

"Sora, what if I told you Kairi was right outside your door?" He gave me a weird look.

"Your kidding right," I shook my head. "Look your not teasing me are you because if you are." I sighed and looked at Roxas. And that got Sora's attention.

"Sora, someone named Kairi wants to talk to you!" Sora's eyes widened.

"Wait so your not joking." He moved his head a little so he would be able to see who was outside.

Sora walked over to the front door, while I walked out the back. I never get into my half-brother's social life or rarely in his life at all. But Even though I seem like I don't care I kinda do.

I walked over to my car which I had purposely parked across the street. I got in and drove off.


End file.
